


Morning Glory

by soccerlover9



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccerlover9/pseuds/soccerlover9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Family Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

Ali POV

I was pulled out of dreamland by the soft snoring of my 2 favourite people in the world and our dog, but I didn’t care, because the view I was greeted with was possible the sweetest in the world. I laid on the strong shoulder of my wife with her arm wrapped protectively around my body, this was the way I wake up every morning and it was more than perfect. But today was different. During a thunderstorm at night our little angel, Naya, came running to our bedroom begging to stay for one night and Ashlyn, completely whipped, of course allowed her little princess to sleep with us, even though we agreed she should sleep in her own bed, but when Ash gives me this puppy look I can’t help but agree with her. So now Naya was softly snoring next to me, laying full on top of my wife with her left hand placed on Ashlyn’s face and our Labrador puppy, Bass, squeezed himself on top of Ash during the night too. I couldn’t keep myself from smiling like an idiot at this picture in front of me, it looked just so ridiculous my wife, my daughter and my dog all squeezed together sleeping and snoring. I immediately grabbed my Iphone and snapped a picture, uploading it on instagram and twitter.   
Even now years after making our relationship public it still feels somehow wired to share such private moments with the world, but on the other hand it feels great, we don’t have to hide anymore.

As I looked closer I saw the little fake tattoo of a dolphin on Naya’s arm, sometimes she is so much like Ashlyn, in a good and bad way. Her mother is her hero and she really wants to do everything my wife does, so it’s no wonder that little Naya is surfing and long-boarding by the age of 6 already, very much to Ashlyn’s delight. Just as I reached out to put a strand of hair behind my daughter’s ear, I felt Ashlyn’s hand on my back, tracing a heart on the exposed skin, where my shirt rid up over the night. “Mh morning, princess.” I heard Ashlyn mumble as she tried to face me, which turned out to be a mission impossible as Naya and Bass were between us. Instead of being greeted with a good-morning-kiss I had to be ok with me giving her a peck on the shoulder. “Good morning babe, did you sleep well?” “Sure thing AliBean, sometime around 3 am you decided to join our dog and daughter on top of me and after that point I didn’t feel any part of my body, but yeah after you and your 1000 pounds moved next to me again I slept perfectly.” She teased. “Oh come on Ash don’t be an ass, you totally love having me on top!” I replied with a wink, then our little moment of teasing was interrupted by giggles. “Hahahaha mommy said a bad word!” came as a sleepy comment from Naya as she buried her head further in the crook of Ashlyn’s neck as an attempt to get more sleep. “I’m sorry, babygirl, it won’t happen again!” I promised her, but earned a chuckle from Ashlyn. “Yeah, sure Ali, wait for tonight!” Completely in shock at my wife’s comment I hit her shoulder. “Mom, why is mommy hitting you, what is going on tonight?” “Mom’s a bad girl. Oh we just sleep and play games tonight, that’s all, little lady.” I answered and hoped she would let the topic slip. “I want to play too!” Naya begged, but I had to turn her down. “I’m sorry baby, these are games for adults! But I promise you, me and mom will play with you all day long, if your mom gets her lazy butt out of bed!” I promised Nay as I pushed Ashlyn to the edge of the bed and waking Bass accidently. “Mom, make us pancakes!” Naya told her mom in commanding tone. “Oh no, Naya not in that tone!” Ashlyn scolded her in return. Giving her mom her best puppy look, which she’s got from her by the way, Naya tried again. “My best mom in the world, could you please make my mommy, the love of your life by the way, and me your only daughter pancakes, pleeease?”  
“Better little lady.” Ashlyn answered and made her way down to the kitchen to prepare her famous pancakes for her two ladies, with Bass hot on her heels, also hungry.   
When Naya snuggled into me and we two drifted into a peaceful slumber again, I can’t help but think, that this is a perfect morning.


End file.
